Black Shadow
by BigBoom550
Summary: One of the only human Predators is now stuck on Naruto's planet. When he finds a young boy chased by a mob, he does the only responsible thing: He adopts the kid. How will Konoha change with two of the deadliest creatures in the galaxy?


"Huntmaster."

The shortest figure in the group turned to the speaker, the elder Predator Vanguard, Ikara.

"Yes, Elder?"

"We have detected strange energies from a nearby planet."

Blade nodded. After his first hunt, on a frozen world searching for large, white furred creatures, he had been alerted that strange occurrences were taking place.

Not that he minded. Like all Yautja, he enjoyed a fight. But, due to his Human nature, didn't actively seek them out.

"What is it that we detected?"

The Vanguard shrugged, a gesture it picked up from Blade. As the Huntmaster, Blade had perfect authority on the ship, but he still listened to his handler, Ikara, who had led more attacks against the Xenomorphs than he cared to remember.

"Energy pulses from a nearby planet, presumably from nearby sentients. The Grand Council wants us to investigate."

"We're a hunter team. Why did they not send a First Contact team?"

"We are the closest, and it is believed they are a cluster of Humans that survived the Purging."

"Like the Xenomorphs?"

"Exactly. Though, the Xenomorphs survived through sheer prevalence, and your species survived through hiding."

Blade placed one armored hand over his helmet. The helmet itself was decorated with runes, detailing every world he had hunted on, from the Yautja home world to KL-322.

That was a mess. Weird little blobs and floating crabs…

He pushed the thought away and walked off, leading Ikara with him.

"What are the odds of hostility?"

"Low, but they are at war. Be careful."

They made their way to the labs, and then to the pod site.

"You have your bomb?"

Blade made a quick pat down. "Staff, plasma cannon, wrist blades, scythe, discs, and missiles. My pod has extra armor and supplies."

Nodding, the Elder stepped back. "Very well then. I shall await your return, and alert the Grand Council."

Blade smiled as he stepped into the pod. "I'll be fine."

As the pod closed, Ikara shook his head.

"That's what you said before Alderaan, you knucklehead…"

-Chapter One, Part Two: A Guardian Angel—

Blade swore as the pod hit dirt, nearly tipping over. The landing hadn't been half as nice as he hoped.

Kicking the door, he knocked it away, and then stepped out to take a look at the status of the pod.

"Great. It's dead. Dead as a drowned turian. Gah…"

He reached under the pod, ripping open a compartment with his enhanced strength.

"Good, discs are fine, extra launcher, battle mask, sword… Damnit."

He swore as he pulled out the last box of twinkies. Crushed twinkies.

"And here my rations are, screwed up beyond all recognition. Argh…"

He tossed his equipment into a flatspace module, then tore away anything remotely advanced from the pod.

"Can't have the natives get too advanced, too fast. That could end badly."

In the trees, an ANBU tried to make sense of the clicking noise, watching the figure intently.

Then, as the figure finished his work, he disappeared.

The ANBU blinked several times, never seeing the motions to use a genjutsu.

He gasped as a blade pierced his chest, and the figure faded back into view, a bloody long sword in his hand.

He spoke as the ANBU bled out, his voice oddly metallic.

"Sorry, trade secret."

The sword flashed, and Blade went about his work with dark efficiency.

He silently slipped into the village, after crossing through a dense forest.

_Interesting. They are on alert. Their communications suggest that they are looking for me._

He dove over buildings, his ZERO-G device allowing him to land silently and take off instantly.

_But then again, I wonder… what is the force they are using? Database says tech is disjointed. Bows, arrows, and spears, next to televisions and radios… for all I know, they may be psychokinetic. That could be a problem._

_ Damn. Cloak low. Have to recharge._

He ducked into an alleyway, fading into the shadows as his cloak recharged.

Hizuren Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, gasped as he saw the figure who had killed the ninja. He'd heard about them, once. Alien stalkers, moving in the night, claiming the skulls of fallen prey…

After his cloak recharged, he took off again, and moved towards the outskirts, investigating. AS he travled, his mask picked up signs of a mob.

He followed the signal, and crouched low over a building, where he saw a young boy, barely six years old, chased by an unruly mob.

Memories flashed before his eyes, the battle that gave him to the predators, to the Yaujta.

Shaking it off, he followed the boy, his plasma launcher warming up.

Naruto ran down an alleyway, trying to lose the mob. He was gasping for breath, and was running out of energy, having not eaten in days.

He gasped as he tripped, and curled up, bracing for the beating that was sure to come.

Instead, he heard a gasp, and the mob moved back as he looked.

Turning, he saw a massive figure, steel grey and imposing. His arms had thick bracers, leading to spaulders decorated with glowing lines. On his left shoulder was a gun of some sort, on his right, a long tube. His left hip had red edged disks, with two thick rods on his right.

His mask was the most terrifying, though. It was shaped into the visage of a snarling beast, unlike any he had seen before. It was blind, as it had no eyes, but seemed to radiate rage and terror around him.

Naruto realized that the figure was putting out killing intent, directed exclusively at the mob.

"Why?"

It took Naruto a moment to realize what the voice was. The figure behind him.

"Why attack a child? Why betray the pack?"

The figure took out one of the rods, and it lengthened into a bladed staff.

"Truly… I am patient. But… if no one answers by the count of three…"

Someone in the crowd stepped forward. "He's a demon!"

"Really?" The figure sounded almost amused. He knelt down, and pinched Naruto's chin, turning his head back and forth several times as he examined him.

Then, the figure laughed. _Laughed._

"Oh, you poor, deluded fools…"

He spun the staff, and it hummed dangerously.

"He's no demon… I know that."

The tube on his shoulder moved, pointing at the crowd, even as the gun did.

"You see… I've wandered the stars, as all my people do… I've hunted terrors that hide behind veils of reality, and beings that consume stars… I have hunted upon Atlantis, home of the Leviathan, and I have descended into the sunken city of Ry'Leth. I have killed abominations of science and magic… and I have become wise."

His free hand took one of the disks.

"You see… demons, monsters, spooks… they are all the same. And you know something? The only one's that exist…"

He flung the disc, and it sprouted several blades as it flew.

"…are the ones that you create."

The disk stuck into the man, picking him up, and pinning him to the side of the building across the street.

"GET HIM!"

The figure raised the staff, and the tube flared. A large section of the crowd was blown away, and then the gun fired, vaporizing a large swath.

The crowd broke and ran, Naruto gaping at the carnage.

The figure bent down, picked up Naruto and slung him over his shoulder, and they faded from view.

When Naruto woke up, he was in a bed. Not his bed, a comfy one. With nice sheets. Looking over, he saw a plate of food waiting for him.

Eagerly, he scarfed it up, not caring about the strange taste, glad that his hunger was sated with something edible.

"You're awake."

He looked over to see the figure from last night watching him.

He pushed himself to the corner of the bed, trying to get away.

"Relax, fledgling. I'm not going to hurt you."

He looked at the figure. There was no malice, no hate.

"Who…"

"I, am Blade, Human Predator Master, and Huntmaster under Elder Ikara."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Blade shrugged, and Naruto got the feeling that he was being sarcastic.

"Who's in charge here?"

"The Hokage!"

"Big tower?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

"Good. This one's done a pretty shit job."

Blade jumped out the window, and Naruto stared after him as he faded from view.

The Hokage had finished- finally- with the paperwork about the incident with the mob.

Tired, he raised his hands to his head, rubbing his temples. From the ANBU reports, the one who intervened hadn't even used his full capabilities, before abducting Naruto and vanishing. Somehow, the stealth jutsu he used left no trace, what so ever. Even the Inuzuka who tried to follow the boy's trail were left frustrated, as there was no scent.

He had just closed his eyes, when a knife embedded itself in the desk.

His eyes snapped open, and the figure was standing before him.

"What happened to the boy?"

The Hokage blinked, staring at the invader to his office.

"Why do they hate him?"

The Hokage grimaced. "I'm not at liberty to-"

The gun on the figure's shoulder hummed dangerously.

"I haven't killed you yet because you are the Elder of this village. I won't tolerate another refusal."

The Hokage sighed. "This will take a while…"

After the Hokage finished, Blade removed the knife from the desk.

"Your people hunted a child. That is unforgivable. What is more, he had no choice in the matter. Even worse, you never told him. I am disgusted with your actions. I have come to the conclusion that I will train Naruto."

The Hokage blinked again. "What?"

"Naruto will be trained as a Yautja."

The Hokage blinked several times. "Why?"

The room grew colder, and the Hokage visibly shivered at the killing intent. Orochimaru's felt like ice, and he had seen some that were like bonfires. This… this was empty. As if the Yautja, if that's what it was, didn't care at all. As if he saw the Hokage as nothing but a pitiful little insect.

"He is alone. I was too, for a time. I have no respect for those who hunt children. He will become more dangerous than you. And, when the time is right, he will face creatures that would terrify you. I, myself, have slain creatures that would drive you mad… Cthulu, Baal-Shoggoth, the One, angels, demons, gods and mortals. I have literally hunted across stars… and that is only the first year of my life. I am a Huntmaster among my people, an elite group of fighters… and Naruto has untapped potential. But, as you were so arrogant to be negligent… he will become my student, and learn the ways of the Hunt."

He grabbed the knife and faded from view, leaving a terrified Hokage in his wake.

-Chapter One, Part Four: Enter Cast-

One Week Later

Naruto lay panting on the ground, trying not to pass out from the exertions.

Blade had run him hard, making Naruto push himself harder than ever to keep up with his exercises.

He had been doing everything from running, to flips, to push ups, to squats- anything and everything Blade thought up.

Still, his body was growing stronger, and he had enough to eat. Hell, he was actually eating things normal people ate.

"Alright, Naruto. That's enough for today."

The blond turned over, barely pushing himself up.

"We'll start again tomorrow. Get some rest."

Blade faded away, while Naruto dragged himself upright.

This would be an interesting planet.

Six Years Later, Academy.

There were two heartthrobs at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Girls left and right were going nuts for the boys.

The first was Sasuke Uchiha. A pompus, arrogant, self-absorbed bigot, he was among the greatest students in the class.

The other was Naruto Uzumaki, when he was seen. He would appear for class, attend, then fade away. At times, he could be heard fighting in Training Area Fourty-Four, but no one ever saw him actually fighting.

He wore simple clothes, if you could call them that. His chest was covered by a metal plate, and that was covered by a black jacket, with red trim. He wore dark pants, and combat boots, with a hood pulled upover his face, which was often covered by a fox design mask.

In taijutsu, he was often used as a punishment, as he was too fast and powerful to even touch, much less defeat. Everyone knew that being paired with hime ment that they annoyed the teacher.

He fluently spoke Yautja, and only conversed with his master in that tounge, so as to eliminate the point of listening in.

He did have the cloak, however, and used it liberally. It wasn't uncommon for fangirls to annoy him, only for him to fade away, leaving them confused at his apparent disappearance.

He was the best, and everyone knew it. Nobody messed with him anymore, as they knew doing so was a death sentence- if nit him, then Blade could appear out of the wood work.

Blade himself had changed. Now, instead of using a translator, spoke directly to the people present. He had become taller, and faster as well. Though, he often called the Council Members insisting he share his technology, "Face-hugging parasites." Naruto, familiar with several of the beasts Blade hunted, always found that amusing.

The only girl he had any patience with was a shy, lavender eyed girl who stayed quiet, nervously fiddling with her fingers whenever he was around, and she knew.

Blade encouraged him to talk to her, which Naruto rejected.

Of course, he wasn't the only "Mini" around…

Flashback

Naruto tried to watch the scene unfolding in front of him without losing his lunch.

The scene was not gory, by any standard, nor sexual, or even remotely strange…

Unless you were talking about Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

As he watched, the two had been shouting each other's names, then ran forward hugging. He felt the Kyuubi, which Blade had trained him to control to three tails, stir in disgust at the sight.

Especially when the damn genjutsu came up, showing a sunset beach…

Naruto had screamed, and fell out of the tree, alerting the team to his presence.

Tenten had produced weapons, Neji activated his Byakugan, and the Bushy Brow Brothers had rushed over to Naruto.

"Spying is a most unyouthful practice!"

Groaning, Naruto muttered, "That's what ninja do…"

Gai and Lee sweat dropped, Neji facepalmed, and Tenten giggled. "He's got a point…"

"Still, it is most unyouthful to spy on your allies!"

Naruto stared at the pair. The only real difference was height and eyebrow size. It was almost terrifying…

"Anyway, why were you here?"

"Training." Naruto said, as he flipped up. "Blade-sensei wanted me to report on three targets, and say how I would go about killing them."

Gai and Lee blanched, then both shouted, "UNYOUTHFUL!"

Neji shrugged. "He's got a point. Konoha has a wide enough array of skill sets that it is good training for contingencies. And, if you can hide from those who know you, you can hide from almost anyone."

Naruto nodded. "Where is Blade-sensei, anyway?"

Blade decloaked from the tree above, a bag in his hand. "Right here. Had to do some shopping. What did I miss?"

Gai looked at the Yautja hunter in the tree. "You have a most unyouthful student."

If the mask didn't hide his face, Naruto was pretty sure Blade would have blinked at the comment.

"Unyouthful?"

The smaller Spandex twin spoke up. "Your pupil was emulating you! He was planning to kill us!"

Blade shrugged. "Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. You never know."

Gai nodded. "A fair plan, but not one you should make known."

"True."

"Now, I, Maito Gai, want to face the Black Shadow of Konoha!"

"What?"

Naruto snickered. "Master, when ninja reach a certain point, they gain additional names based on their abilities. Master Gai is the Green Beast of Konoha, like Sharingan no Kakashi."

Blade nodded. "And I'm the Black Shadow? Could be worse."

"How so?" asked Tenten.

"I used to be called Fleshy, until I started stabbing anyone who called me that."

"…and that's why you're called Blade."

"Most unyouthful, but we have a match to compete in!"

"..did I agree?"

"If I lose, I shall run one thousand laps around Konoha on my hands backwards!"

"…apparently I did…"

"Now, let's get started."

"And if you win?"

Gai paused. "Can you survive without the mask?"

"Yeah. How do you think I eat?"

"If I win, you remove the mask to let us see your face!"

Blade shrugged. "Fine."

Gai got into a deep stance, staring at Blade, who cracked his neck before cloaking.

"Go."

Gai bolted at the sound of the voice, and nobody quite knew what happened next. One second, Gai was launching a kick, the next, he was on the ground, gasping for air.

He hopped up immediately, though, yelling. "Most youthful!"

Blade decloaked, and face- mask?- palmed. "…yeah…youthful…"

Naruto wasn't surprised. He'd heard about Xenomorphs evolved perfectly for running, faster than any human.

"I shall run one thousand laps on my hands backwards, as I promised!"

"…you don't have to…"

"And I shall follow, sensei!" cried Lee.

"Lee!"

"Master!"

"LEE!"

"MASTER!"

Naruto dove for cover, Neji deactivated his bloodline, and Tenten pulled a scroll in front of her.

After the sunset, and teary hug, Gai and Lee stared at a strangely silent Blade.

"Master Blade, are you hurt?"

"…I hunted an Old One, seven demons, three gods, and Barry Manilow… but you two are the scariest things I have ever seen…"

Gai and Lee sprinted off, and Naruto tried to get his Master to snap out of it for four hours, before resorting to yelling, "Cthulu and a Xenomorph Queen getting frisky."

That snapped Blade out of it, who swore Naruto out for putting that image in his head too.

End Flashback

Sasuke's strengths were mainly in Jutsu and ranged weaponry, while Naruto's were in silent killing and hand-to-hand combat.

The two actually got along fairly well, not buddy-buddy, but respectful towards the other, and could hold civil conversations.

"Everybody sit down!"

The class fell silent as Iruka walked in, with a clip board.

"Congratulations. You are all being assigned to Genin Teams. Team one…"

"…Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

Sakura let out a whoop, missing the whole "Namikaze" thing. Sasuke, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who shrugged.

"Your mentor will be Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto groaned, dropping his head on the desk.

"Naruto…" warned Iruka from the front of the class.

"But we'll be here all day!"

Iruka paused, then sighed. "Team eight…"

Naruto sat back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

"So, Naruto." Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha. "Yes?"

"What's Kakashi like?"

"Late. Perpetually."

Sasuke nodded. "Can you teach me?"

Naruto turned to the Uchiha. "Theach you what?"

"What was it called- Yautja hunting."

"No."

Sasuke scowled. "Why not?"

"Because I said so."  
In the window, Blade was crouching. "The Yautja arts are extremely dangerous, not to be used trivially for revenge, Uchiha."

Sasuke flinched.

"And then, there are literally countless methods of assault. The Yautja arts are really meant for hunting mindless or barbaric beasts. Believe me, they're next to useless against setntients. That reminds me, Naruto, you're going to be studying with Lee and Gai."

Naruto groaned.

"Miss Haruno, I am going to be honest. I've traveled across countless worlds, and you stand out…"

"Thanks!"

"…not in a good way."

Sakura frowned while Naruto snickered.

"I already took a look at your file. Hand-to-hand is mediocre at best, no jutsu of any kind, and no reason to even drag you around. Naruto can cloak and is an extremely good assassin, as well as having absurd energy reserves."

He tossed a large scroll to Naruto.

"That scroll has some dangerous techniques. Learn them at the first opportunity."

He turned to Sasuke.

"Talk to Kakashi. Once you activate your Sharingan, you'll be able to learn some vicious tricks from him."

Sasuke nodded.

"And Sakura… I've talked with the Hokage, and this goes for Naruto as well. I'm going to track down someone who could teach you."

A spiky, long-haired man, with a large wart on his nose, suddenly appeared on a toad next to Blade.

"So this is my student's son."

Everyone stared at the man, confused.

"umm…" asked Sasuke. "Who are you?"

The man sputtered, then puffed his chest. "I'm the Toad Sage and world-known megapervert, Jiraiya!"

Blade grinned. "I found him by the hot springs. He was giggling like an idiot and taking notes."

Sakura frowned, Naruto laughed, and Sasuke sighed.

"Anyway, you three, here's the deal. Sakura, I can tell that you have untapped potential, but lower energy reserves than the others. You'll be studying under…"

"Tsunade."

Sakura gasped.

"It'll be hard. Sasuke has immense potential in his jutsu and Sharingan, and Naruto is the second or third most dangerous person in this room. You'll need to work hard."

She nodded.

"Naruto. Jiraiya was given several techniques to help you. He'll teach them to you, as well as help you with Fluffy."

Naruto nodded, and Sakura and Saskue stared at him.

"Finally, Sasuke. I've already talked with the Third. Congrats, the God of Shinobi will teach you."

Sasuke smiled. Personal instruction from the Hokage.

"That's all for now. Kakashi's been informed. Congrats, here he comes."

As Jiraiya's toad vanished, and Blade moved down to more of a sitting position, the door opened. A Jonin with spiky white hair and his headband over one eye poked his head in. "Are you guys team 7?"

"Nope." Spoke Blade. "They followed Asuma and Kurinai to the magical bunny forest."

Kakashi sighed. "Blade…"

"Cyclops."

He closed his one visible eye. "Alright. Everyone, head home. I'll see you in a tomorrow, eight o'clock, here."

They did, and as they left, the three masters were left in the room alone.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kakashi. "The Hokage wanted to put Naruto in the Nara's place."

"I'm sure. Naruto still hasn't scratched the surface of his potential, and I already put him on par with a Hunter. He's got potential. Sasuke's a bit of a spoiled brat, but if you let me break that, we'll have someone _I _wouldn't want to fight. Sakura… she's a fangirl. But, still, I read her file. She only mal performed because of her stupid little crush. I'm going to find Tsuande, get her to train the girl. Once Sasuke gets his Sharingan, train him in it. And, finally, Naruto… he needs jutsu. He's too young to get a plasma cannon, he can't even use Hydra launchers. He'll need more ranged support."

"Hydra launchers?"

"Many boom, Neanderthal."

Jiraiya growled, while Blade looked at Kakashi.

"I'll be back in a week. Trust me, no one hides from a Huntmaster."

**OK, AN: This is just an experiement. I'm mainly fooling around with this idea. I'm not entirely sure where this is going, but...**

**For those of you reading my other main Fic, don't worry. This is a secondary fic, the other one comes first.**

**Ciao!**

**-BigBoom550-**


End file.
